


Working Hours

by underwaternature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaternature/pseuds/underwaternature
Summary: Sothis notices Byleth’s peculiar... sleeping habits.





	Working Hours

“Ugh, grading papers _again?_” Sothis groaned. She floated just behind Byleth, peering over the woman’s shoulder with a degree of curiosity and exasperation. The professor merely nodded as she continued on with her work, scribbling down marks with her pen.

“Mm. I need to get these back to the kids at the end of this week. We’re also going on a small mission on Sunday so I need to...” Byleth trailed off at the end, obviously losing herself in her own thoughts.

Sothis’ mouth pulled into a frown. Honestly, this woman could seriously drive her up a wall. With a sigh, just as the professor was marking a few more notes in red ink, the young girl snatched the pen up from her hand and held it behind her back.

Not even missing a beat, Byleth turned around in her chair and met Sothis’ quiet gaze with a slightly irritated one of her own. “Sothis,” she began, “give me my pen back.”

“No.”

She blinked incredulously. “Excuse me?”

“I said no,” the girl repeated. “I mean, look at you!” Sothis gestured up and down. “You’ve been working since the sun rises ‘til long after the owls start hooting almost all week! Don’t you ever get a moment of rest? I can’t have my eyes and ears pass out just because they don’t have the mind to take care of themselves!”

Byleth bristled, but to her credit stayed calm. “I’m a functioning adult, I can assure you of that,” she replied with a small sigh. “I’m on the last batch of papers anyway, so it won’t be for long until I turn myself in for the night.”

“But it’s only Wednesday!” Sothis pointed out. “You said you need to give these back at the end of the week, right? Surely you can afford to extend the grading to tomorrow as well.”

“Maybe, but Sunday—”

“You have that mission you wanna go on, right, right. I guess I’ll have to help you get that sorted as well. I’ve been wanting to do something other than float behind you in the halls and classrooms. Honestly, it gets boring faster than you think.”

Sothis put her hands on her hips, glaring at Byleth’s face to prove her point. The professor had no words with the young girl. She did have a point.

“I...” Once again, Byleth heaved a sigh. “I suppose you’re right, Sothis. I _have_ been worrying lately if I’ve been getting enough sleep or not. I didn’t really have to worry about this as a mercenary. It was always ‘rise up early for the job and do whatever when you get it done’. My father always told me to get a good night’s rest beforehand anyway.”

Sothis couldn’t help but boast a small triumphant grin. Success. “Now that’s more like it,” she said. She gave Byleth her pen back and made a shooing motion with her hands. “Now off you go! To bed with you.”

The professor laughed quietly. “Yes, I’m going.” Her chair slid back on the rug as the woman moved to stand. She turned off her desk lamp, causing the room to go dark, and tossed the pen back onto the desk.

As she crawled into bed, she heard Sothis add, “And don’t forget to drink some coffee before class in the morning! I don’t know how many times I had stop you from falling asleep in the middle of class. I bet some of your students are beginning to catch on.”

From under the covers, Byleth reached out and waved a hand. “Remind me to do that, will you?” she asked, a grin on her features. She heard the young girl huff, but say nothing more. Concealing a chuckle, she went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sothis is great, but as a P5 fan i cannot unhear Morgana and i always wait for the moment when Sothis will start yelling at me to go to sleep


End file.
